Nos braços do lobo
by Bettylulu23
Summary: Rosaleen não consegue evitar a forte atração que sentir pelo Caçador. E se rende a ele, seu sedutor.


Ps:A história se baseia no filme A Companhia dos lobos(1984) e não do filme chapeuzinho vermelho(2011).Todos os personagens são do filme.

Rosaleen deveria ir à casa da avó, mas no meio do caminho encontro o belo caçador. Um homem branco bem vestido com olhos da cor verde e sobrancelhas unidas. E sentiu um encanto. Depois veio uma atração; E um fogo que começou a subir e espalha-se pelo corpo dela. Rosaleen tentou evitar qualquer distração, mas não conseguiu já estava sentada no chão com o Jovem. Desfrutando de alguns alimentos e conversando como velhos amigos. Depois vem a aposta quem chega primeiro na casa da avó. Se Ela chega primeiro ganha a bússola do belo homem e se Ele chega antes ganhar um beijo dela.

Como gesto de boa fé ele deixou o chapéu com Ela. Ele levou a cesta e partiu. O despertar sexual surgiu como algo desconhecido e novo. Ela nunca ligou para aparência, mas a jovem estava arrumando o cabelo. E tocou nos seus lábios e nos seus seios. Estavam arrepiados. A moça esticou a mão para o céu; E viu uma gota cair no seu rosto; Começou a Neva. Levantou e saiu rumo à casa da querida vovó.

**A **Jovem aproximou-se da porta e bateu.

Tap-tap-tap.

-Quem está aí?-Falou o Caçador, imitando a voz de uma velhinha.

-Sua neta, vovó!

-Pode entra!

Ao entra viu vários objetos quebrados no chão. A bíblia em cima da cômoda esta fechada. Percebeu que tinha alguém sentado junto à lareira. E disse:

-Quem esta aí?

-Eu!-O belo jovem levanta-se da cadeira; Vestindo apenas um calção e bota. Ele estava sem camisa.

-Então você chegou primeiro!-Onde esta a minha vó?

O jovem nada respondeu e sorriu. E Aproximou-se dela. Ela afastou-lhe dele, mas quando ela pisou no óculo. E olhou para Ele e disse;

-O que você fez com Ela?

-Eu a devorei! Rosaleen indignada perguntou.

-Você não come ossos e nem cabelos?

O jovem só balançou a cabeça confirmando.

-E como minha vó disse, os piores lobos são cabeludos por dentro.

-O que sabe sobre minha espécie?

A moça correu em direção à porta, mas o lobo puxou o seus braços. Segurando os dois braços dela. Ele disse:

-E o meu premio! E soltou as mãos dela. E a beijou.

Durante o beijo. Rosaleen sentiu um calor intenso incendia o seu corpo esbelto e puro. Lá fora ouviu uivos de lobos.

-Quem esta cantando?

- Os meus irmãos, Minha querida; Eu gosto da companhia dos lobos. Olha na janela e os verá.

Chegando à janela viu vários lobos.

-Venha para cá!-Falou o belo Homem. Aproximou-se dele. Ele estava na frente da lareira. Não adianta ter medo; Pensou ela. Ela começou a tira o xale vermelho.

-Tiro tudo?

-Sim, não vai precisa da roupa.

-Onde coloco? Segurando o xale.

- Jogue no fogo.

Rosaleen atirou o xale nas chamas. Que o consumiram. O caçador começou a tira a blusa dela por cima da cabeça. Ele jogou a camisa nas chamas e olha para ela. Com seus olhos imensos observou para os seios dela. E os beijos. Lambeu com a língua. A jovem deu um pequeno gemido e disse:

-Faça o quer quiser comigo.

Então ela tirou a saia e jogou no fogo. Depois a meia e tamancos foram jogados na lareira. De repente encaminhou-se em direção dele e tocou no seu peitoral; Os braços eram longos e fortes; E desceu as mãos para as calças e puxou-as. E viu as genitais enormes. A curiosidade dela cresceu então num movimento Ela o tocou. O lobo gemeu. E a jogo no chão. E deitou em cima dela. A Jovem sentiu algum duro encostando-se à sua virilha. Ela beija o Lobo; Envolvendo Ele com os braços. Então ele a adentra e violou sua pureza. Ela gemeu.

Ele começa devagar; Aos poucos acelerar o ritmo; Ele beija seu pescoço; Os seios; Alisa a barriga; Aperta as coxas e puxa os cabelos dela. Enfiar com mais força. Ela geme aos seus ouvidos. Ela fez o mesmo beijando a carne desconhecida dele. Ambos se abraçam calorosamente suados. Ele retira seu imenso pênis e ver o sangue da moça . Toca no sangue e passa no rosto de Rosaleen e a beija. Ela abraça o Lobo e diz:

-Não pare continua. Ela beija –o. Então Ele continuar a fazer sexo com Ela. Ele adentra novamente no sangue várias vezes. Ela recebendo-o; Amando-o; Sentindo-o; Ambos gemiam durante o ato. Ele a carrega em direção à cama e continuar a fazer amor com Ela. Quando o Lobo alcançar o orgasmo; grita e uivar. Sai de cima dela; Ficando ao lado dela durante o resto da noite. Lá fora todos os lobos uivaram para a noite de núpcias deles.

De manhã, os pais da moça foram em busca dela; Acompanhados de seis homens armados.

A mãe foi na frente abriu a porta e viu dois lobos um preto e outro branco. O lobo preto saiu rápido da cabana. Nem deu tempo dos homens atirar. A mulher observa o lobo branco e percebe algo conhecido no animal. O animal tinha o mesmo olho de Rosaleen. Também tinha uma cruz pendurada no pescoço, idêntica a filha. O Pai estava preste atirar no lobo quando a Mãe impediu o marido. O disparo atingiu o teto. O lobo fugiu e se junto aos outros lobos na floresta. O Pai abraça a Mãe abismada; Disse ao marido que era a filha deles. O marido tentou consola a esposa; que começou a chorar a ver sua filha caçula partir.

Depois disso nunca mais viu o lobo branco nas redondezas.


End file.
